1. Field
The embodiment relates to a pixel arrangement of an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a pixel arrangement of an organic light emitting display device with an improved aperture ratio and a high-resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays images by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED), i.e., an auto emission device, and has been noticed as a next generation display device due to its excellent luminance and color purity. The organic light emitting display device may display images of various colors by using red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels, and blue sub-pixels.